Blog użytkownika:XNorthfeather/Skryty Łowca Rozdział IV
Po tym wszystkim przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie zdziwieni. Nie mogli uwierzyć, że tak po prostu siebie nie rozpoznali, w końcu nie raz spotykali się na zgromadzeniach, czy przy patrolowaniu granic. Księżycową Gwiazdę dziwił jeszcze jeden fakt - dlaczego rudy kocur twierdził, że trzyma się z dala od kotów leśnych, skoro z tego co udało jej się ustalić należał do Klanu Brzasku? Ta cała sprawa robiła się coraz bardziej zawiła, a im kotka bardziej się nad tym głowiła, tym gorzej się czuła. W końcu otrzęsła się ze zdziwienia i zaczęła się zastanawiać co tak właściwie powinna teraz zrobić. -Emm.. więc.. czy ty w takim razie nie należysz do Klanu Brzasku..?- zapytała niepewnie. -Tak mi się wydaje, chociaż wszystko pamiętam jak przez mgłę. A z resztą, co cię to obchodzi? Teraz masz drogę wolną do klanu, więc może lepiej stąd zmiataj, co?- syknął wyraźnie poirytowany. Ciemnoruda kotka wciąż zastanawiała się co sprawiło, że kocur jest taki opryskliwy w stosunku do niej, właściwie to prędzej ona powinna się tak do niego odnosić po tym jak pokazał, że wcale go nie obchodzi kiedy ktoś potrzebuje pomocy. -Ok, nie musisz się tak rzucać.- odburknęła. -Chciałam się tylko dowiedzieć dlaczego w takim razie twierdziłeś, że trzymasz się z dala od kotów leśnych.- dodała już trochę spokojniej. -Po prostu.. to nie twoja sprawa, więc się ode mnie odczep, po co sobie mną zawracasz głowę? Niezbyt jasno udowodniłem, że nie obchodzi mnie twoje istnienie?- wycedził szczerząc kły. Tego już było za wiele, Księżycowa Gwiazda tylko delikatnie się go spytała skąd pochodzi i co mu się stało, a on nawet nie potrafił normalnie odpowiedzieć. -Ej, tylko żebyś mnie nie pogryzł, co? Nic ci nie zrobiłam, zwykła ciekawość, w końcu kiedyś się znaliśmy.- mruknęła starając się zachować resztki cierpliwości i nie wyskoczyć na kocura z pazurami. -Ach tak? W tych czasach niczego nie można być pewnym, nie mam żadnego potwierdzenia na to, że się znaliśmy.- kocur nadal wydawał się być poirytowany, ale trochę się uspokoił, widocznie nie chciał się wdawać w niepotrzebne bójki. -Sam mi powiedziałeś, że jestem przywódczynią Klanu Nowiu, więc to chyba jasne, że mnie znasz!- kotka już powoli traciła na to wszystko siły, kiedy miłe prośby o wytłumaczenie nic nie dawały zmieniła swoją taktykę na bardziej agresywną. -Bo cię kojarzę, to nie znaczy, że dobrze cię znam! Wiele włóczęgów i kotów domowych zna chociaż trochę leśne koty.- tłumaczył się. -Widziałam cię niejednokrotnie na zgromadzeniach i przy patrolowaniu granic, więc nie kłam mi teraz, że nie należysz do klanu!- warknęła zbliżając się do kocura z obnażonymi kłami. -Nie możesz się ode mnie odczepić?! To chyba był dobry ruch ze strony Wschodzącej Gwiazdy, że mnie wywalił! Koty leśne to prawdziwi wariaci!- wrzasnął, po czym odbiegł w stronę lasu omijając granicę Klanu Brzasku. -Co? Wywalił? Ale.. jak to? Co takiego niby mógł zrobić, że aż go wywalili?- zastanawiała się na głos. Naprawdę zdziwiło ją zachowanie kocura. Rozmyślała nad tym żeby wstąpić do obozu Klanu Brzasku i porozmawiać o tym z ich przywódcą, ale znacznie lepszym pomysłem wydało jej się wrócić do swojego obozu i na spokojnie to wszystko pomyśleć. Nie chciała działać pochopnie. Zaczęła biec przekraczając granicę Klanu Brzasku. Nie chciała zbyt długo być w tym miejscu, ale niestety musiała przejść niemal całe terytorium tego klanu, inaczej musiałaby iść naokoło co znacznie wydłużyłoby jej drogę. Miała tylko nadzieję, że uda jej się nie trafić na żaden patrol po drodze, chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do swojego klanu i porozmawiać z medyczką. W dodatku teraz rana na barku dawała o sobie znać, co utrudniało jej poruszanie się. Po dłuższej chwili zatrzymała się by odpocząć i sprawdzić w jakim stanie jest jej zraniony bark, który był głównym źródłem bólu. Spory płat skóry był wyrwany z tego miejsca, a futro naokoło aż do przedniej lewej łapy było zabarwione na czerwono przez krew, która wciąż ciekła z rany. Wyglądało to paskudnie, ale sama nie mogła z tym nic zrobić, musiała się najpierw przedrzeć na swoje terytorium. Gdy chwilę odpoczęła ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Rozmyślała nad tym co właściwie stało się z Lodową Plamą, w końcu chciał ją zabić, a jednak coś pokrzyżowało mu plany. Zastanawiała się czy może nie został porwany przez jakiegoś dwunożnego-psychopatę. W sumie nawet gdyby, to nie zmartwiłaby się. Gorzej jeśli kocur jest w obozie, pewnie zdążył naopowiadać jakieś bzdury i jak powie kotom, że ten chciał ją zabić, to nikt jej nie uwierzy. Westchnęła cicho gdy poczuła, że jest już niedaleko granicy Klanu Nowiu. Przyspieszyła nieco, by szybciej zejść z terytorium Klanu Brzasku. Ku jej zdziwieniu przez całą trasę nie spotkała żadnego patrolu, ani nawet żadnych oznak, że ktokolwiek przechodził w pobliżu jej trasy wcześniej. Zbliżał się wieczór, a w tych okolicach było sporo zwierzyny, więc zapewne tutaj najczęściej łowili, a do tej pory nikogo nie widziała. Odstawiła te myśli i wytężyła zmysły. Chciała po drodze chociaż zapolować, bo oprócz bólu i zmęczenia dręczył ją głód, co utrudniało jej podróż. Gdy tylko wyczuła jakieś małe stworzonko grzebiące wśród oziębłych liści pozostałych po porze spadających liści, przykucnęła do pozycji myśliwskiej i chwilę później zaatakowała gryzonia. Świeża zdobycz wywołała u niej dreszcze. Zabrała się za pożeranie swojej ofiary co nie zajęło jej długo. Nie była to wystarczająca porcja do zaspokojenia głodu, ale wystarczyła by go przynajmniej trochę zniwelować. Ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Gdy w końcu z cienia zaczęło się wyłaniać wejście do obozu ucieszyła się, ale jednocześnie poczuła ukłucie niepokoju. Nie wiedziała jak koty zareagują na jej powrót, zanim przeszła przez wejście zatrzymała się na chwilę z niepewnością, nasłuchując odgłosów z obozu. Po chwili weszła do środka. Najwidoczniej nikt jej nie zauważył, co ją tak właściwie cieszyło, nie chciała wzbudzać niepotrzebnego zawieruszenia. Prześlizgnęła się do legowiska medyczki. Zastała ją sprzątającą swoje zioła, które były porozrzucane jakby przeszedł jakiś huragan. Zastanawiała się, czy po prostu do niej podejść, czy zaczekać aż kotka ją zauważy. -Wróciłam..- oznajmiła cicho starając się nie wystraszyć medyczki. -Na Klan Gwiazdy! Nie strasz tak więcej!- wrzasnęła, widocznie wystraszona nagłym pojawieniem się przywódczyni. -Czemu cię znowu nie było?! Nocne Oko mówił, że wyszłaś tylko zapolować, a nie na dwudniową wycieczkę!- syknęła zdenerwowana. Księżycowa Gwiazda zasmuciła się reakcją medyczki, chociaż wiedziała, że ma pełne prawo by mieć do niej pretensje, w końcu to wyglądało tak jakby faktycznie ich opuściła. -Wybacz! To naprawdę nie była moja wina!- miauknęła, by uspokoić medyczkę, zanim ta wybuchnie. Widząc, że ciemnobrązowa kotka nieco ochłonęła kontynuowała. -Dwa dni temu, gdy wyszłam na polowanie.. emm, za nim to opowiem chciałabym wiedzieć jedną rzecz.- musiała wiedzieć czy Lodowa Plama wrócił do obozu, czy również zniknął. -O co chodzi?- spytała Klonowe Futro świdrując ciemnorudą kotkę wzrokiem. -Czy Lodowa Plama jest w obozie?- spytała niepewnie. -Oczywiście, czemu miałoby go nie być?- odpowiedziała patrząc na nią podejrzliwie. -Och.. widzisz, jak mówiłam, wyszłam dwa dni temu na polowanie. Przypadkiem wpadłam na Lodową Plamę, a ten zaczął się na mnie wściekać i..- -Rzuciłaś się na niego, co?- dokończyła medyczka. -Po jego powrocie wszystko nam powiedział. Jego rany mówiły same za siebie.- Księżycowa Gwiazda nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Jeszcze tego jej brakowało żeby straciła swoje jedyne wsparcie. -Jak to?! Nie rzuciłam się na niego! Zaczął mi wypominać, że to niby przeze mnie Zmrożona Gwiazda zginęła, i że gdy pozbawi mnie moich wszystkich dziewięciu żyć przynajmniej klan trafi w lepsze łapy! Próbowałam uciekać, ale po dłuższym czasie nie miałam już sił, on mnie dopadł i poharatał mnie- spojrzała na bark pokazując go medyczce, która się mimowolnie wzdrygnęła. -myślałam, że będzie już po mnie, ale jakimś cudem udało mi się wykrzesać tyle energii, że przewaliłam go, ale potem nastała ciemność.. gdy się ocknęłam Lodowej Plamy już nie było, ale nie minęło wiele czasu i znów zapadła ciemność..- *** -.. i takim sposobem jestem teraz tutaj.- zakończyła swoją opowieść i posłała medyczce niepewne spojrzenie. Widać było, że Klonowe Futro nie jest do końca przekonana co do historii Księżycowej Gwiazdy, ale jednak była skłonna bardziej uwierzyć przywódczyni niż agresywnemu wojownikowi, który faktycznie okazywał nienawiść w stosunku do ciemnorudej kotki. -Och.. to faktycznie brzmi nieciekawie.- mruknęła medyczka dużo spokojniejszym tonem niż wcześniej, a w jej oczach błysnęło zmartwienie. -Wybacz, na początku wszyscy uwierzyli Lodowej Plamie, bo ciebie nie było..- próbowała się usprawiedliwiać. -Spokojnie, rozumiem to. Tak właściwie, to co powiedział Lodowa Plama?- Księżycowa Gwiazda była ciekawa co kocur wymyślił, by przekabacić na swoją stronę nawet Klonowe Futro. -Cóż.. powiedział, że gdy się z nim zderzyłaś, faktycznie coś tam ci trochę wygarnął, ale według niego nie powiedział do ciebie nic odnośnie śmierci Zmrożonej Gwiazdy, po tym ty się na niego rzuciłaś, a dzięki atakowi z zaskoczenia udało ci się go nieźle poturbować. Po chwili walki on miał przewagę i niby uciekłaś przestraszona krzycząc, że odchodzisz. Faktycznie teraz jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to brzmi to trochę niedorzecznie, ale wtedy wydawało się to naprawdę wiarygodne.- mówiła zakłopotana. -Rozumiem.. on chyba naprawdę chce się mnie pozbyć, nie wiem co mam z tym wszystkim zrobić, teraz to z pewnością cały klan w to wierzy i nie tylko on będzie chciał mi zrobić krzywdę.- mruknęła krzywiąc się. -Gdy wchodziłaś do mojego legowiska nikt nie zwrócił na ciebie uwagi?- spytała medyczka. -Nie.. udało mi się tutaj cicho przemknąć.- odpowiedziała. -Sama myślałam nad możliwością, że może nie zostanę ciepło przyjęta, więc postanowiłam się najpierw zwrócić do ciebie.- dodała. -Dobrze, w takim razie gdy Nocne Oko wróci z patrolu myśliwskiego zawołam go i opowiem o tym wszystkim. Pewnie jesteś zmęczona, dam ci nasiona maku i opatrzę te wstrętne rany.- mruknęła medyczka patrząc z troską na poraniony bark. Gdy opatrzyła wszystkie rany wyszła ze swojego legowiska zostawiając w nim przywódczynię. Nocne Oko właśnie wracał z patrolu myśliwskiego niosąc sporą ilość zwierzyny. Jak na razie klanowi się powodziło jeśli chodzi o pożywienie. Mimo niesprzyjających warunków zwierzyny nie brakowało, co cieszyło medyczkę. -Nocne Oko! Mógłbyś przyjść do mojego legowiska?- poprosiła. -Jasne, daj mi chwilkę.- odpowiedział kocur. Odłożył zdobycze na stos zwierzyny, po czym skierował się w stronę legowiska kotki. -Więc o co cho..- urwał gdy zobaczył śpiącą Ksieżycową Gwiazdę. -Co ona tutaj robi?!- krzyknął gniewnie, ale pomimo tego przywódczyni się nie zbudziła. -Ciii!- uciszyła kocura. -Wszystko ci wyjaśnię, siadaj.- medyczka wskazała zastępcy gdzie ma usiąść i zaczęła opowiadać. *** -Och, jak mogliśmy się nie domyśleć, że ten buc kłamie?- mruknął zastępca zakłopotany. -Wtedy to brzmiało naprawdę wiarygodnie, nie możemy się za to obwiniać, teraz jeszcze musimy pomyśleć co z tym zrobić.- rzekła medyczka zamyślając się. W międzyczasie przywódczyni trochę się ocknęła, podniosła się cicho, by rozciągnąć obolałe stawy, ale gdy zauważyła Nocne Oko zastygła na chwilę w bezruchu. -Nocne Oko?- mruknęła cicho. -Och, znów mnie nastraszyłaś!- powiedziała medyczka odskakując na bok. -Wybacz, znów.- przeprosiła ciemnoruda kotka z rozbawieniem w oczach. -Księżycowa Gwiazdo, Klonowe Futro wszystko mi wyjaśniła, musimy jakoś przekazać to wszystko klanowi, tylko może w trochę skróconej wersji.- miauknął zastępca. Przywódczynię ogarnął strach na myśl o tym, że ma opowiedzieć o tym całemu klanowi, który i tak wcale jej nie szanuje, zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim. -Nie martw się, opowiemy to za ciebie, wiem że mogłoby ci to przysporzyć dużo stresu. Mogłoby to wywołać złą reakcję wśród kotów z klanu, mam nadzieję że nie poczujesz się urażona?- powiedział zastępca, gdy zobaczył jak zareagowała przywódczyni na słowa, że ma to wszystkim wyjaśnić. -Nie, myślę że to dobry pomysł żebyście wytłumaczyli to klanowi zamiast mnie, jesteście dla nich większym autorytetem.- dodała już trochę ciszej. Smucił ją fakt, że nie miała żadnego szacunku w klanie, zastanawiało ją za co koty tak jej nie lubiły, w końcu to nie ona wybrała się na przywódczynię. -Dobrze, w takim razie jutro rano ogłosimy twój powrót i wyjaśnimy kotom co się wydarzyło, teraz jest już trochę za późno.- mruknął zastępca patrząc na wschodzący księżyc. -Zgoda, w takim razie do jutra.- odparła kotka, po czym położyła się z powrotem by móc odpocząć. Medyczka jeszcze przez chwilę sprzątała zioła, których używała do opatrywania ran Księżycowej Gwiazdy, ale po kilku minutach sama ułożyła się do snu. W klanie panowała teraz zupełna cisza. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania